The present disclosure relates to a diode, and more particularly, to a bridge diode formed on one substrate.
In recent years, as interest in high efficiency and miniaturization of a power conversion module has been extremely increased, researches on gallium nitride (GaN) power semiconductor has been actively progressing. In general, a bridge diode has been used for a switch mode power supply (SMPS), an adaptor, and all of AC-to-DC power conversion. In general, a device in which four diode chips are coupled to each other is packaged to be used for realizing the bridge diode.